


Shyness

by Omicheese



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicheese/pseuds/Omicheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kabaji doesn't talk much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shyness

**Author's Note:**

> I found out very recently that Kabaji lived in England until he was 11. That knowledge gave me this idea.

“You should talk more.” Atobe was speaking in English. He didn’t talk in English very often since they came to Japan. Then again, Atobe was only talking to him right now. “Your Japanese is more than good enough for you to make conversation.”

“It’s alright.” Kabaji shrugged a bit. He still looked at the floor, though. “I can never think of anything to say, anyway.”

Atobe raised an eyebrow. He probably knew it was a lie. Insight. “No one would mind if you made a mistake.”

“It’s alright.”

“They wouldn’t make fun of you.”

People didn’t make fun of Atobe. “It’s alright.”

“I wouldn’t let them, you know.” He was frowning.

Saying nice things was easy for Atobe. “Thank you.”

He frowned a little longer before sighing and shaking his head. “Practice makes perfect, Kabaji. Unless you’re me. But even I practice.”

Atobe was always confident. “I know.”

He sighed again. “Whatever will I do with you, Kabaji?” It was a rhetorical question. Atobe liked those.

“Wow, buchou speaks English?!” It was weird to hear Japanese again. A group of first years were passing by. They were loud. “You didn’t know that, stupid?” “But he’s so good at it!” “Did you understand any?” “Tch, no! Did you?” “Umm…”

“All of you,” Atobe called for their attention. He always liked attention. He switched into Japanese flawlessly. “Kabaji and I speak English perfectly. This is because we are brilliant. You could do to learn from us. Isn’t that right, Kabaji?”

This was praise. They had been admiring Atobe and Atobe’s language skills. Atobe was obviously talented. He always said so, too. Kabaji was nothing special. But Atobe was bringing him up anyway. This was praise.

It felt nice. “Yup.”


End file.
